The Hazel Fire
by aliss.kent
Summary: Asami almost pulverized the entire family of Takaba, due to rivalry in underworld. However, his original plan changed into something that never crossed his mind. Just because of something that he'd laid his eyes on. Akihito's life of darkness has started.
1. Chapter 1

Fire was born almost instantly, barely a second after the crowd of man in black suits went rampage. Oddly, it's not black versus white this time, it's black versus black. Evil versus evil. No distinct difference from each other. The only difference is one of the two is dying; this is the last desperate attempt to defend itself.

Watching from a distance, a man sat comfortably in an overly luxurious car without any reaction, his face was perfectly composed all the time. His men are absolutely going to wipe out the Takaba family, just like what he ordered them to. This is his way to get rid of people who stand in his way. Takaba has been his rival for quite a long time as its family head is undeniably good in maintaining their territories. However, it's going to end now. Just as what he expected, Takaba's men were completely down in less than half an hour. Blood and screams are everywhere in the Takaba's mansion, staining the peaceful place.

"Asami-sama, we've gathered all the Takabas." Kirishima, the loyal right man announced as he opened the car's passenger door for his boss, Asami Ryuuichi.

Smoothly, he got off from the black BMW and proceeded to the captured family. His golden eyes was focused intensely at the people in front him, assessing their condition. There are no children, only adults with a few teenagers. Among the victims, a pair of eyes met his gaze; it's a man who stood with great grief being displayed on his face. It was Takaba Dai, the leader of the Takaba family. He is a man whose age is more than sixty years old, yet, he is one of the rivals that Asami found to be quite challenging to be eradicated. Even from afar, Asami can see his leadership.

Putting a halt into his steps, he stood in front the terrified people. "Takaba-san." He greeted.

Even though they are enemy, it doesn't mean he can be rude towards the old man, a man with remarkable power before the very exact moment where he'd destroyed him.

The older Yakuza, however, didn't bother to reply. He shot murderous glares at Asami. Takaba Dai knew what Asami is about to do. He will execute every Takaba's family member; a massacre is going to take place. He wouldn't take any chance to let any of his family to avenge their loss.

"You can do whatever you want with me but, let my family go." He'd at least try to compromise. He couldn't bear the thought of his entire family got killed when some of them are not even involved in the underworld.

"You know better than me, Takaba-san. I can't do that."

Of course, Asami knows what Takaba fears. He noticed how desperate the old man is.

"They are innocent. They don't even know much about underworld."

Finally realizing what the two men are talking about, the Takabas behind their leader paled. A few women started to sob, while the rest remained silence with their body trembling in extreme chill.

"Arghh! H-help me!" A hysterical scream echoed into the tense atmosphere, only to make the situation more sickening. Almost simultaneously, everyone turned their head to the direction where the voice came from. Approximately twenty meters behind them, a boy half emerged under the pile of burnt and collapsed house, his lower part of his body was trapped beneath.

"Akihito!" One of the women shrieked in shock.

All the male Takaba-except Takaba Dai- rushed to Akihito, forgotten that they are in the middle of death sentencing. Asami narrowed his eyes at the scene. One of the family members is trapped under the piles of ravaged building. He didn't react, only stood where he was and watch the men rescuing one of their family members.

They couldn't care about the situation they're in. All they can think of at the moment is saving Akihito, the grandson of Takaba Dai. They forced out every bit of energy they have to remove the steaming hot bricks and pieces of roof above Akihito still, their effort doesn't seem to be enough to free him. Sweat started to cover their body yet, only little movement happened to the piles. Seeing her son like that, Hanami cried in despair, she wanted to run to his son but the hands of her relatives strapped her tightly to prevent her from doing so. Consoling words that the women uttered to her had no effect.

"Father, help him. Aki-Akihito is…he is." Hanami begged Takaba Dai. Her knees gave her out and she fell on her knees to the ground. Takaba Dai is helpless, he couldn't do anything. Seeing how her father's face changed drastically, she knew only one person can help Akihito now.

"Asami-sama, please-Help him" Hanami blurted out "Save my son. I'll do anything, anything! I'll give you my life if that's what you want. But please save Akihito."

Asami stared the pitiful mother for a few seconds. Then, something pushed him from 's not because of what Hanami offered that moved him, he need nothing from the woman. He doesn't understand why but he glanced at Kirishima who also turned out to be an audience a few steps behind him as a signal to help the Takaba men. The bespectacled man nodded and brought half of their men to the boy. Hanami felt her heartbeat slowed down a little as she threw her sight to his son. There is higher possibility to save him now with the aid from Asami, the enemy of her family. Enemy or not, it doesn't matter anymore. She'll pay for his help later, no matter what he will do to her as long as Akihito lives.

The temporary alliance worked together without saying anything. Their aim is only to get the boy out and then they will be back to their real motives. After a few attempts, the piles rumbled before they manage to lift the crumbled pieces of the building and the Takaba males quickly took the unconscious boy to his mother.

"Akihito. Oh my God."" Hanami lurched to her son, cocooning him in her arms. She stroked his soft strands of hair off of his forehead then planted kisses on it. Droplets of tear landed on Akihito's cheeks.

Exactly at the same time, Kirishima reached Asami.

"How is the boy?" Asami asked.

"His legs are bruised and marked by the burnt pillar, but other than that I didn't see any other injury." Kirishima's perceptiveness kicked in. That was the top reason why Asami liked his right man.

He feels reluctant to be relieved hearing the boy's condition. The family won't have a good ending, though. He still have to finish what he was about to do. However, his thought was frozen by what he sees in front him. For the first time, Asami could have a good, clear view of the boy he saved just now as the Takabas who packed closely to see the boy slowly melted. The boy that he laid his eyes on can't be more than twenty years old. Unexpectedly, his steady pulse skipped a beat, which made him puzzled. The fine strands hair, the thick lashes on the closed eyes, the soft pink coloured cheeks, and on top of all that caught Asami's eyes, the red cherry lips, causes a stir in him. He couldn't help but wonder how those lips would feel like on his own lips…

"Thank you, Asami-sama. Now, you can have my life." Hanami spoke determinedly. Her precious son is safe. It's time to fulfill her word.

Unbeknown to her, Asami can barely pay any attention to her as he couldn't tear his golden eyes off of Akihito. However, no one seemed to notice his drifted away mind as he quickly regained his thought. He shifted his sight to the boy's mother. She meant what she said, Asami said mentally. Looking at the boy again he suddenly knows what he would want from the woman.

"I don't want your life. Instead, I want to offer you something."

Takaba Dai who is now next to Akihito could sense something from the way Asami spoke. Hanami expectant, while Kirishima is taken aback.

To be continued…

Hello,this is my first fanfics, so I'm really worried about the reaction I'll get. Please do send me a message if you feel I lack something(Of course there are...T_T) I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2

After the attack, Takaba's mansion was completely destroyed. Asami placed the family under strict watch in one of his mansion in Tokyo while injured Akihito is in the hospital. Akihito had been admitted to the hospital for nearly a week. Asami himself had been the one who sent the boy to the ER.

Meanwhile, all the Takabas are lamenting quietly with burdened guilt towards young Akihito. Takaba Dai couldn't believe that Asami would be willing to make such an offer. He sensed it when he noted how peculiar Asami's gaze on Akihito during that time but, he didn't expect things are going to turn out like this. His beloved grandson, Akihito, had become the exchange for the entire family's lives. He kept his wrenched heart and disappointment to himself. He'd failed to protect his grandson. Everyone is more worried about Hanami, knowing how she suffered to have to give up on the child that she has left and couldn't do anything since it was the only way.

Not even Takaba Dai would be able to accept how his daughter responded to the situation. To everyone's surprise, she didn't show any sadness, instead, she did her best to smile.

"I'm sure Akihito would be glad to know that he saved his entire family. Don't cry. He will be sad if he see us like this."

Hanami had said that when she saw how big her family's sorrow.

Asami had offered to her a way to escape death for her family. He will let everyone go if she agrees to give Akihito to him. She'd rather let him kill her but, remembering the fate of the family had her agree to Asami's offer.

"Mother, don't fret. It will make you to grow old faster." Akihito tried to cheer his mother up.

It's been two months since Akihito left the hospital. Both his legs are fine, only that now scars marred them. His mother explained everything to him when he came back. Hanami cried while she told him, that was the first time she cried since the incident. She couldn't bear that she gave him away. But, Akihito wasn't mad exactly like what she expected her son will react. He smiled sincerely as he accepted his sealed fate. He kept his agony to himself. He can do nothing but bite the bullet.

"I'm sorry, Akihito." Hanami whispered painfully.

"No, mother. There's no need for you to apologize."

"I couldn't protect you. I-I'm…if your father is still-" She trailed off and her eyes started to water.

In a blink Akihito had his arms around his mother, embracing her maybe for the last time. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. Too much tears he already shed secretly until he couldn't cry anymore.

"I'll be fine-"Akihito sensed a lump in his throat and he grunted a bit "But, mother don't you think I'm too good-looking if that jerk wanted me? Oh my, my charm-"

Pak! Hanami smacked Akihito's back.

"Ow! Mother, what's that for?"

"Akihito, you're still same as ever." Hanami shook her head at her son's silly attempt to change the topic.

"Heh, I'm your son, after all. "

Soon after that, Asami and a line of imported cars came to fetch Akihito. Akihito didn't want to go yet, he had no choice but follow Asami. His eyes stung with heat, threatening his tears to stream down looking at his family who are reluctantly sending him off at the door.

"Take care of yourself, Akihito. I know it's hard. But-"Kairi, one of his cousins spoke "I'm sorry." He dropped his head down in shame. The last sentence came bitterly, containing terrible guilt.

"I'll be fine. Kairi, look after my mother for me, will you?"

Kairi nodded woodenly with his face still down. Hanami and Takaba Dai weren't there. They couldn't bear to see him off to only God knows what kind of life he will have. Hanami holed herself in her room, crying out her torn heart.

Asami watched the scene behind Akihito, holding the car's door for him. He might not have known Akihito for a long time like his relatives is but he can clearly see how sad he is. He noticed how white the boy's knuckles are from balling them so hardly.

"Goodbye, everyone."

Akihito turned his back to his family swiftly to avoid from leaking the tears that he'd been holding and climbed into the car through the door that Asami's held.

_Mother, I love you. I love you, everyone. _For the last time, he glanced at them.

The parade of black expensive cars started after Asami got into the limo, off to his new home, parade to his hell.

"How are your legs?" Asami broke the absolute silence in the black limo.

His question yanked the boy who seemed to be deep in thought-and clearly avoiding him as much as possible-next to him.

"Huh? Um- fine."

Akihito stuttered by the sudden question, forgotten who is next to him. Without realizing it, he had turned his head to Asami and their eyes met for the first time. Akihito had been extremely careful to not look at Asami for he won't be able to stop himself from glaring him. The man that he sees right now probably is the most stunning man he'd ever seen in his life. He's not a gay, he is sure of it. But, somehow this too-perfect looking guy with him makes his mind doubt that statement. The way Asami looked at him dragged him lost for a brief moment before he reluctantly threw his gaze off to the scenery outside the car to wake himself up.

_Hazel eyes, huh,_ Asami's lips curved upwards a bit at the corner.

Akihito never looked at him directly so he didn't get to see the glistening hazel orbs. The way they widened slightly at him made his desires rocketed together with an unknown feeling that he'd never experienced but he knows exist. That shadowed feeling that hide in the deepest part of his heart came to him at the first sight he had of Akihito. It left him restless during their separation. Asami's self-control was tested to its limit for the two months of waiting for Akihito to fully recover. He wanted to see the boy after he regained consciousness but his hands were full.

He had to get rid a list of people who had caused him troubles in the past and might repeat it again the future. He has to secure his position if he wants to keep Akihito with him safely. Starting now, Akihito will be under the spotlight. His enemies surely will look out for the chance to lay their hands on him. Only by that thought alone had him so tense.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Akihito found himself standing in front of luxury apartment building that only people who has too much money to spend live in. The whole building painted in pristine white and large window glasses are part of the structure. If this place is not his personal hell, he would have said that he liked this place.

"Let's go." Asami ushered him into the building.

The interior is just as spectacular likewise its exterior. The receptionist bowed politely as she saw them walking towards the elevator. Oddly, none of the Yakuza's bodyguards came along with them. Akihito's heartbeat raced as he tagged along Asami into the elevator. Being alone with the older man in a confined space triggered insecurity and a great deal of unknown feelings flooded him.

_Why do I have all these weird feelings? Dammit,_ He cursed.

For the first time in his life, he thinks elevator is slow and snail would have outrun it. He wanted nothing but out. The second the lift dinged and the door opened, he almost made a run for it, unfortunate for him, Asami was in the way.

The hallway was so quiet,-if a needle fell to the floor, they surely will be able to pick up the sound it made- only their footsteps can be heard. It's almost like no one lives here except Asami. That random guess tripled Akihito's insecurity. Quickly, he shook his head to shove that unpleasant thought away. Suddenly, Asami's footsteps vanished; he has stopped in front one of the doors along the hallway. Akihito's mind had wandered too far for him to realize that Asami is already opening the door for him.

"Welcome to your new home."

Before he knew it, he'd gritted his teeth at the sentence.

"Welcome to your prison, you mean?" Akihito shot a hateful glare to the pair of golden eyes. Anyhow, he dragged his feet into the house. The fire in his hazel eyes however, had the opposite effect of what he expected. Asami's lips crooked to flash his smirk.

_Well, well, this is exciting_. He liked what he sees in the boy.

"Sit down." Asami ordered as he closes the door.

"Don't order me around." Akihito said defiantly.

Asami paid no heed to him and sat down on the couch. He took out a packet of Dunhill from his pocket and lit one. Akihito couldn't believe Asami totally ignored him. He'd never felt such a strong urge to throw his fist on someone's face before but that is what he wanted to do now. Asami saw how pissed off his new possession is; it amused him.

"You'll be living here, from now on. I guess you already can figure that out. You're-"

Asami paused as he saw Akihito rolled his eyes. That set off something within him.

_So unwise of you,Akihito._

Asami's smirk appeared again. But, this time it was darker and full of meaning behind it. He took his cigarette from his lips and placed it into the ashtray. He rose up from his seat and started to march towards Akihito in slow pace, without cutting the eye contact. Akihito could sense something bad is about to happen to him when he saw Asami's smirk. Somehow, his stomach feels sick looking at how deep Asami's eyes bore into his. Instinctively, he backed off a step upon Asami's advance.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, much to his own surprise.

Asami is only a few steps away from his prey. Watching his prey's face in terror always give him pleasure. He loosened his tie just as unhurried as his steps. That gesture managed to intensify the blond's fear.

"Stay away from me."

The gap between them reduced, Akihito couldn't step back any further as his back is already hitting the wall. He pushed out every bit of energy that he has to escape the disadvantageous position but, something caught his wrist and tugged him down to the floor.

"Hey! Let me go." Both of his hands are now fettered by Asami's hand above his head.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" Asami whispered on the boy's ear, blowing warm breath.

"Get off me!"

"I'll teach you, Akihito. So you'll know to whom you belong to."

"W-What?" Akihito wriggled hard to free himself but to no avail. Asami is just too strong for him.

One by one of the buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing his upper body. Asami's head dipped to his chest, lust clearly being displayed on his face. He fought even harder when he feels Asami's tongue on one of his nipples while Asami's other hand continued to go south.

"No! Stop it!" Akihito's scream fell on deaf ears.

*I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. MATURE SCENE IS TOO MUCH FOR ME. I HAVE TO CUT IT HERE. I'M TRULY EMBARRASSED.

It was dusk when Asami finally satisfied and let the boy go. He wasn't gentle or too hard on him. Still, the traces of his deeds are visible on both Akihito and the floor. He'd make sure that their moment just now will be permanently etched on Akihito's memory. Now Akihito will remember that he belongs to no one but him. Akihito lied half-asleep on the floor. Dried tears covered his face, not to mention the lower part of his body which is throbbing in pain. He wanted to get up but he couldn't find any strength. Noticing his lover is too weak to get up; Asami scooped him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

"You're mine, Akihito." He said in a possessive yet, impossibly soft tone.

"Go to hell." Akihito murmured before the darkness claimed him.

Meanwhile...

"Things are getting more interesting." Mikhail Arbatov laughed in disbelief.

The Russian mafia had watched all Asami's movement for the past six months, trying to detect chips in Asami's armor that he can use to destroy the Japanese top Yakuza. However, he didn't find anything since Asami was so good at covering everything until he heard that Takaba family was almost annihilated. The spy that he placed inside Asami's organization reported that Asami changed his mind over a boy, Takaba Dai's grandson. At first, he suspected nothing but later he was informe of Asami's different attitude towards the boy's well-being when he was in the hospital. The boy isn't a mere hostage or toy to Asami. He values more than that. On top of it, the boy's face was totally similar to someone he knows.

"What should we do next, Mikhail?" Mikhail's right man, Yuri asked.

"We'll wait and see. If it's true that Takaba Akihito is his lover then, we're having an advantage here."

"How about Jin? I'm worried he'll be confused and try to dig out the truth."

"Jin…Where is he now?"

"He's on plane from China, and maybe has landed by now."

"Good. Keep him under watch and don't let him go out of this villa after he arrives. We have to keep him in the dark for now."

Silently, Yuri nodded and went out of the room.

Mikhail opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a blue folder that looked a bit worn. He proceeded to open it and studied a picture in it-the picture of Jin, his killing machine that he trained since he was a child. His effort wasn't a waste as Jin brought him more power and influence. He wouldn't be able to afford the price if he loses his young assassin. He knows absolutely nothing about the child that he picked from the street in Japan sixteen years ago, except the obvious that he is Japanese-not that he cared-and now, he knows that Jin has a look-alike. He focused on the picture again. There he sees the face of two people. A twin.

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the second chapter of this story. I feel so relieved to get good responses and advises. Thank you so much! I know I'm not good enough-especially my grammar- but I'll work hard to be better. Please enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait. My hands were full these past few weeks and as a compensation, I'll upload the next chapter in less than a week. I hope you do enjoy this chapter and please feel free to pm me. I missed writing T^T . I truly appreciate the reviews and PMs that everyone sent. Thank you :)

* * *

He feels comfortable, much too comfortable. He liked how warm and safe he feels yet, he doesn't know where those heavenly sensations came from. As if it's a cue for him to come back to reality, the sunlight burst through the glass and hurts Akihito's eyelids, causing them to flutter. Slowly, his senses start to awaken from the slumber and the comforts that he experienced just now slipped away in a blink like mist in thin air. He can feel his bottom screaming in pain, terrible pain that he'd never had before. The sudden realization made him jolt and that little movement brought him more sharp pain. Yesterday's incident occurred in his hazy mind, replaying everything that Asami did to his body.

"That sick Yakuza." Akihito hissed through his teeth.

He didn't build any hope that Asami won't hurt him once he's taken away from his family but not even the least he'd expect Asami would do something repulsive like that. If he's a girl then he might have prepared himself to face such thing but he is not. For goodness sake, he is a man. He is a man…whom pride has been trampled on. Akihito clutched the bed sheet tightly until his knuckles protest in slight pain. There is no way he can face his family if they found out about it. They will hang their head in great shame.

_Asami_, Akihito snarled with hatred that he never thought he can consume until tears prickled at the corner of his eyes.

He had never despises any person as much he hates Asami. That man hurt his family, nearly sending all of them to the afterlife if weren't for his mother and himself. His mother had to suffer by losing her only child, his grandfather had to swallow disgrace by letting his enemy taking his grandson after everything that he worked hard for years disappeared in front his eyes, and he has to let go of his freedom, forgetting all the dreams he once had, and being touched where he didn't want to. There are too many reasons for him to hate Asami, especially after what he did to him yesterday.

There's no way that will only happens once. Asami will do it again, and he can't escape. His family might have to face the music if he really does run. Knowing how ruthless can Asami be, he dares not to risk it. He can do nothing but hope for miracle to happen;miracle that might not come forever. When he was younger, he always ended up in trouble yet also manage to get out of it. But this time it's not the same and that terrifies him to death. It's like he's falling in a bottomless pit, being helpless at the pull of the gravity while his eyes are wide open all the time, aware of everything that happen to him and he can't even close his eyes because if he does close them he could never open them again. The darkness of the pit will claim his sanity. He feels suffocated.

Akihito didn't realize how far had he let his mind wandered until he felt his eyes are wet with his own tears. He blinked in surprise and wiped the tears using his fingers. He can't tell whether he teared out of his hatred or because he is scared. But at least he knows that Asami was the reason he cried.

"No," Akihito quickly sobered up "I'm not going to let him make me miserable."

The Yakuza may have him here, caged, in physical but not his pride, not his mind...not his heart. He'll fight him to the end. Even if he is going to fight for nothing.

Ignoring the pain that covering his whole body, Akihito heaved himself from the bed and steadied himself to walk. However, before he took a step, he felt something between his thighs. He looked down and gasped aloud when he saw dried blood-the blood doesn't looked like it dripped for quite a while, meaning he bled while he was asleep-but decided to proceed to the bathroom as fast as he can. He wants to remove everything that Asami left to his body. He can smell the scent of him on every part of his body and he hates it.

He spent more than the usual time he takes to clean himself, scrubbing his skin harshly and pouring water over and over until he shivered. Still, he couldn't get rid of the disgust that conquered his mind. The marks that Asami left on his body are the reminder of what he'd been told before he was taken; he belongs to Asami.

In his office, Asami sat as any other day on his seat. Kirishima was in the middle of reporting everything that needed his concerns but none of the matters that he heard managed to get his full attention-half of his attention was diverted to the thought of the boy he kept in his house-and his right man has been more than aware of it. Kirishima sneaked a few glances to his employer the whole time he was talking, wondering what's going on in the crime lord of Japan's mind since he never acts like how he is now.

"Make contact with other drug supplier available and make sure to let Nakamura knows of it. That will warn him to not mess up with our business." Asami suddenly spoke and that had the ever composed Kirishima to be taken aback.

Asami arched one eyebrow towards Kirishima.

"Y-yes, sir." Kirishima pushed his spectacles up to cover his flustered reaction.

And there he was thinking that his boss was too distracted just now to hear his reports, not to mention making any decision. Secretly, he cursed himself. He has worked for him for the past ten years and he is among the people who first employed by Asami. He should've known how competence Asami is.

"And send one of our men to slip into Arbatov's group. I want to know what is he planning." He added.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"

"No. You may leave." Asami answered shortly.

"Thank you, Asami-sama." Kirishima bowed politely and headed for the door.

After the door closed, Asami reached for his cell phone and swiftly dialled the number of the assigned guard to watch over Akihito. The phone was picked up at the second ring and a stoic voice answered.

"Report." He demanded right away.

"Takaba-sama woke up an hour before and doesn't appear to do anything so far."

_I wonder how is he now_. Asami thought.

"Don't lower your guard. Have you done what I ordered earlier?."

"Yes, sir. We have." The guard replied.

"Good. Inform me immediately if there's anything." Then, he disconnected the line.

Akihito was still asleep when he left the house-he left at four in the morning-after Kirishima called to inform him that they have an unexpected guest. He knows that the boy will experience pain when he wakes up, since it was his first time taken so he had painkiller laid on the bedside table. He also know that Akihito hasn't eaten since yesterday, so he ordered his men to go buy some food for him. It makes him proud that he is the one that first touched the boy, and he'll make sure that he'll be the only one that Akihito receives. No body touches what is his. If someone actually is foolish enough to take his property, he won't live to regret it.

During the time he violated Akihito, not even once the blond surrendered to him-although he stopped protesting violently after he had his release for the second time-and he loved it. Akihito is totally different from his other lovers. All of them submitted themselves to him, begged to be kept by him to warm his king sized bed. Of course, they did it for various reasons. Mostly aimed for luxury, other for power, while some for status. He wasn't stupid to not realize that and allow himself to be taken advantge of. So, after sleeping with them, he tossed them aside and ensured that they won't bother him again. Somehow, he enjoyed being resisted. Not that he never did the same thing to other person- he'd done it many time to people whom he wants to humiliate- it's just that the reason he did it to Akihito wasn't the same with them.

Suddenly, his phone rang, interrupting his train of thoughts. Asami looked at the ID of the caller, and saw his left man's name on the screen.

"Asami-sama, our men in the penthouse reported that Takaba Hanami passed out a few minutes ago. This is the second time it happened." Suoh, his chief guard briefed as soon Asami swiped the green button.

"Have Satou-sensei to look at her. Inform me after the he's done." Satou-sensei is his personal physician.

Akihito's mother must have been much too stressed after yesterday's event. He has been keeping Akihito's family in his penthouse since the day he attacked them and he has no intention to let them go. Takaba Dai is capable of doing things that he would find bothersome in the future plus, Akihito wouldn't dare to escape when he knows his family is in his hands. No doubt that the boy would be extremely worried when he hears about his mother.

Twenty minutes later, his phone rang again and it is the call that he had been waiting for.

"What did sensei said?" He asked impatiently.

"She is fine, sir. Nothing serious, only stress and slight dehydration. She is already given IV drip by sensei." Asami couldn't help but innerly sigh in relief.

"Tell him to keep watching her."

"Yes, sir."

It was past ten when Asami came home. He half expected Akihito to ambush him with flying items aimed at his head but that thought died when he saw him curling on the couch, sleeping soundly. He looked totally adorable. Asami walked to the couch, careful to not make any sound. He wanted to have a closer look at the peacefully sleeping boy, his sleeping beauty. It was just like the first time he had his eyes on Akihito- Akihito was also unconscious when Asami saw him at the destroyed mansion-only that this time he can touch him. The closer he looked, the stronger he feels at Akihito. Silently, he snorted at himself. He doesn't understand why he has such foolish sentiment in him. He never had that before.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! So, I managed to write this in less than a week(Please excuse me. Too immersed in self-challenge) and I hope it won't disappoint you. Please spare any mistake. Thank you so much for anticipating :) *hug*

I read a lot of fanfic for Viewfinder lately, and I found many great pieces. I was awed. I cried over a few stories, laughed until my stomach hurts, and even got angry. I gained something from each story that I read and tried to learn as much as possible from them. Every writer in this fandom are simply the best. Thank you for all the hard work!

* * *

He wants to touch Akihito badly. After all, he'll not be able to touch the boy freely without having to restrain him when he wakes up. Slowly, he reached out his hand, approaching Akihito's face. He let his thumb caresses the lips that captivated him very softly and Akihito stirred slightly, causing his bang to fall to the front. Asami froze in his place, worrying the blond will wake up but luckily, Akihito continued to sleep. Again, Asami risked another gesture. He brushed the hair that covers Akihito's forehead to the side. Unintended, his fingers made contact with Akihito's forehead and Asami noticed something. To confirm his suspicion, he placed his palm on the boy's head and nearly winced at the temperature. He was right;Akihito is burning with fever. Asami scooped the unconscious boy in his arms and rushed into the master bedroom.

_How come no one knew Akihito is sick_? Asami already can generate a few ideas on how to punish his careless bodyguards.

"Whoa, whoa...what are you doing?" The sudden motion he is in pulled him out of dreamland.

His eyes were blurry. His throat felt like he just swallowed a box of needles and it's hot. He didn't perceive how terrible his body shook but, the Yakuza did.

"You're having fever. Why didn't you tell the guards?" Asami growled.

He carefully put the boy in his embrace onto the bed and quickly enveloped him with a blanket before taking out his cell phone.

Soon, Akihito finally registered what Asami was talking about when his head doesn't stop spinning and he felt so cold regardless the thick blanket. He shivered and pulled the soft fabric up to his chin. He barely can pay any attention to the man who was still talking to the phone next to the bed-not that he could concentrate to hear the conversation if he wanted to, anyway-and chose to succumb once more to his interrupted nap.

He didn't even know he was ill, he only can remember that he started to feel his body heavy and uncomfortable in the afternoon. Thinking that he was having another effect from the extreme act he went through last night, he ignored those symptoms and fell asleep on the couch.

"Akihito, the doctor will be here soon." Asami sat at the edge of the bed after he was done, and finally noticed that Akihito already went back to sleep when he saw Akihito's closed eyes.

"Brat." Asami murmured with a smirk plastered on his lips.

* * *

"Hanami, I know how you feel but please take a good care of yourself. Akihito won't be happy if he knows you are sick. Don't make it harder for him." The former Yakuza, Takaba Dai spoke soothingly at his daughter who is lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry, father. I'm just..." Hanami bit her lip and tears left her eyes "I've lost both of them."

Watching how broken his only child is, Takaba Dai turned speechless. Nothing would mend Hanami's heart. Yet, as a father, what else can he do other than soothing? The pain on his daughter's pale face reminded him how he miserably failed as a father and a grandfather.

Fifteen years ago...

"Aki, Shin! You both better come out right now." Hanami had both of her hands on her hip.

Her sons always give her heart attack, despite the fact that they are only four years old. Only god knows what trouble will they get into when they grow up? Every day, it's either they turn the house upside down, leaving a big deal of broken items or hiding in the big mansion until everyone panic. There was one time when they snuck into the store room and didn't come out from the room until evening. Their grandfather thought they were kidnapped and was ready to give hell to a few people he suspected until both appeared groggily; they had fallen asleep in the store-room after they exhausted themselves running around.

They are never without each other, they are inseparable. Shin is the older one out of the two, born five minutes earlier from Akihito. Akihito obeys and learn a lot from him; all the ideas to make their day fun come from him. On the other hand, Akihito is quiet, contrary to Shin. The differences in their personality are insignificant to both of them as they love each other so much, sometimes more than themselves. More than once, Shin shouldered the accusation for Akihito when the latter is at the brink of getting caught red-handed by their stern grandfather. Takaba Dai adores his mischievous grandchildren but he doesn't want to spoil them rotten. After the punishment was carried out, Akihito would come crying to his older brother, apologizing for his recklessness. Shin never regretted doing it for Akihito. He knows his little Aki doesn't like it, though. He is the older brother and he would do everything he could to protect his younger brother. So, to make Akihito doesn't feel sad, he would distract him with candy and plans of their next 'games'. And it worked every time he did it.

"I don't know what to do with them. God, help me." Hanami sighed and mumbled to herself.

She paced out of the spare room and continued her quest for her twin. She couldn't stop wondering where they might have been hiding this time as she already checked all place in the house, including the store room. Suddenly, a few of the bodyguards that her father stationed outside the house appeared and stopped immediately in front her. They quickly bow to her with fretting faces.

"Takaba-sama, we were informed by the other at the back that the twin had gone out of the house a few minutes ago." One of them spoke in tense.

"What? No! Go after them." Hanami blurted out. Without needing to be told twice, the men in black suits bowed politely to her and ran towards the back of the mansion. Hanami followed them from behind, but in her own pace. She had warned her sons how dangerous it would be for them if they go out, since they did try to sneak out once. The enemies of their family are everywhere, waiting for their chance to grab one of them to harasss her father.

When she reached the backyard, she was already out of breath. The men that came to her just now had gone to join the rest to get the twin back. Hanami saw a newly dug hole under the gate-no doubt Shin and Aki had dug it and used it to escape. She knows the guards would have known the existence of the hole if it was there all along, and they wouldn't leave it like that if they did. Hanami began to fight the uneasiness in her chest.

"Shin-nii, are you sure it's okay for us to go out? Mom told us it's dangerous." Akihito asked as they walked further away from the road that leads them to their house.

"Of course it is. We're only going for a short stroll and then we'll go home before anyone notice we're gone." Shin confidently spoke. He grinned widely at the younger boy who clearly is fidgeting.

"Well, if you say so." The uncertainty was still thick in Akihito's voice.

"Don't worry. I'm here, nothing is going to happen. We'll definitely go home safely."

Akihito's anxiousness disappeared altogether when he heard his brother's assurance. He knows he can depend on Shin, more than anyone else. Shin will never let anything happen to him.

"Yes, Shin-nii." He replied happily.

It was like they had hit a jackpot, an extremely big-fortune jackpot. Who could have expected that they can actually stumble upon the grandsons of the powerful Yakuza leader, Takaba Dai on their short break? Their boss-the rival of Takaba- Kuroda Shouza, would be very pleased with their finding today. Lately, more and more territories were stolen from them by Takaba Dai and his precious grandsons are the chips for them to claim back-no, drag the old man down. As discreet as possible, they stalked the oblivious children and patiently wait for the first chance they can grab to get their hands on them.

The chance that they were anticipating for came when Shin and Akihito took a left turn into a rather stranded alley. It is obvious to their pursuer that they are clueless about the roads in the area and are wandering without destination in mind.

Everything happened so fast. The men lurched towards the children before they can realize it and a black van appeared into the scene exactly at the same time. The fight that the children gave was absolutely futile against all the tough-built men and they were carried into the van easily.

"Now, behave or I'll knock you two out." One of them couldn't suppress the annoyance when the twin keep kicking and shouting. His warning took effect as both of them fell into silence in no time.

Akihito trembled heavily, and tears streamed down his chubby cheeks non-stop. He was confused and shocked. Desperately, he looked at his brother next to him. Shin was just as scared as he is only that he didn't show it much. At least he didn't cry. Sensing his younger brother gaze, Shin mustered the courage to put up a brave face. He doesn't want Akihito to see him terrified, knowing it would only double the fear in his younger brother. He'll protect him no matter what. They were so tired that they didn't realize they had fallen asleep in the van. Shin's arms were draping Akihito all the time, not letting go even under unconsciousness.

"Shin-nii, wake up. Wake up." Akihito shook Shin's arm.

Slowly, Shin reacted to Akihito's call. He yawned hugely.

"What is it?" He mumbled with eyes half closed.

"I'm scared. It's so dark here. They left us here." Shin's eyes opened instantly, memories from previous incident flooded his mind.

He blinked a few times, but failed to see anything. It was pitch black.

"It's okay, I'm here. Aki, come here." If he started to hyperventilate, he didn't let Akihito to notice it. He hugged Akihito tightly as soon he felt Akihito's frame.

"I want to go home. Shin-nii, please take me home. I want mommy." Shin felt his shirt's front wet. Akihito's sobs broke.

"Shh..It's going to be fine. I promise. You trust me, don't you?"

"B-but…" Shin interjected before Akihito could finish his sentence.

"Do you trust me?" This time, solemn echoed in Shin's voice.

"Y-yes." Akihito replied. The hope that he lost just now came back to him. He forgot that Shin will never let him get hurt. He'll be fine as long as he has his older brother.

"I told you that we will go home safely, didn't I? You know I never break any promise to you. I promise that we will go home. So, don't cry."

"Yes, Shin-nii." The sobs that Akihito let out gradually quit, while Shin wiped the beads of water away from Akihito's eyes.


End file.
